Dream Drop Distance
by NotaHero21
Summary: It was Riku's dream, but how far from his reach had it dropped. Was the distance from here to there to great to perceive? Darkness is rising and as the mark of mastery begins to reveal itself Riku must face his own test, that of love and giving it up...
1. Depressed Indifference

**Disclaimer: I don not own kingdom hearts, nor do I own any square enix or disney characters used in this fiction. All original characters are however mine and may not be used without my consent. **

**A/N: Well this is the start of RikuxXion fic, the first I am attempting to write, mostly in an effort to cure me of writers block. The story is named after the upcoming kingdom hearts game dream drop distance though It should be noted that nothing I write is a prediction of what I think will happen in that game. This is not my first venture into the realm of romance but still I remain insecure in my ability so please review after you read. Am I good, do I need to keep my day job? Let me know, my inquiring mind does want to know. **

The dark tinges of orange bouncing off the bobbing surface of the ocean reflected distorted tan and rainbow shades of light across his face. Silver strands of hair falling unkempt across his face, creating a curtain that spilt out over his pale face.

"You're here again?"

Torques eyes flicked to the corner of their peripheral, spying the invader of privacy. The spiky hair that would usually invoke a smirk from Riku, now served only to produce a contained groan. Not something that boded well with the silver haired boy, who berated himself mentally for such negative exasperations. Even if he had succeeded in concealing them, they were profound and without just cause.

It did not take a genius to know that Sora had come to him with nothing but the purest intentions. He stepped further onto the islet, navy blue shoes, large as ever crackling the ground together as their weight pressed with each step. Riku looked back over the scenery the folds of his button up black shirt rippling, revealing the purple undershirt he wore. It must have had the desired effect because Sora stopped after the chilled gesture.

"Still in a rut then?" the brunets question seemed distant as if he was thinking of a new course of action.

Riku didn't blame him for trying. In fact under normal circumstances he would have welcomed the affectionate investigation. However these were not normal circumstances. "It's not what you think, Sora." He muttered, narrowing his eyes against the stabbing knife of remembrance that punctured the side of his mind; filling his mind with the briefest flash of purple eyes and shadowy bangs.

Insulting Riku all the more as he was reminded that he was the only person who had such a dilemma: after all to him, the most important thing was remembered the least.

Sora sighed; taking his usual spot perched atop the bent trunk of the Papou tree. Looking back over his shoulders at the star shaped fruit. "Then what is it Riku? I can't help you if you won't even tell me what's wrong."

"It's not yours to be concerned with." Riku lied, smoothly avoiding the fact that it was indeed Sora's problem, it was a part of him. One that Riku wished so desperately to be separate. Alas he knew that such an aspiration was never to be fulfilled; those that were not complete to begin with were never meant to achieve such a state. The nobodies of organization XIII had more than proven this tragic fact.

A small snicker issued from the spiky haired brunet, whose sweater produced a chime, as it dangling zipper pulley chinked against the fitted teeth of metal that held both sides of red fabric together. "I thought we were finally past that." He said with mock disappointment, "After all saving the world together should help any friendship smooth out its rough points."

He couldn't help but laugh at the statement; to Riku it was utterly false. "WE didn't do anything, you were the one that saved the world Sora." The lengthy teenager reminded his friend, leaning back casually against the smooth barked tree as he spoke. Glancing over at the crooked frown of confusion plastered on Sora's face Riku offered an innocent smirk; or rather as innocent of a smirk as one could possibly look.

"The only thing I remember is you saving _ME _Riku, in case you forgot that magical detail."

"It's beside the point Sora." Riku snorted, "I wasn't able to save the thing I really cared about." He looked away from his friend sheltering his watery eyes from concerned cerulean blue. There was no way Riku could have forgotten that instance of heroism, nor could he eradicate from his mind the image of a petite girl, who's black hair was drenched in blood, that had spurred him into action. The way she had looked up at him as he was held in mid air by a bone shattering strike to his ribs. Smooth lips mouthing Riku's name in shockingly crushed syllables that carried the tone of heartbreak.

A vision that had quickly been cast aside by the return of Sora, who sweapt past the falling youth, way to dawn and kingdom key clutched in hand to deal the definitive volley.

"And what exactly did you want to save Riku?" Sora inquired casually, leaning back against arms crossed behind his head.

"Someone you never new…" was all Riku said as he shook the event from his mind. Forcefully forgetting the silk of fingers that skimmed along his cheek, until they tailed to the tip of his jaw. Letting go of memories that reminded him of soft, butter fly kisses that skimmed from the base of his neck to his lips. Dispelling the warmth in his heart and the shy feeling of skin against skin that had come with their first bout of passion. It broke Riku's heart to do so knowing that he was the one who had promised to never forget.

What alternative was there though? None, it was killing him but Riku knew he had to forget, even if tomorrow would lead to remembering again, even if he was trapped in an endless terminal. Pain coming and going constantly, battering Riku in its haste, never relenting though he was broken on the cold ground.

It was then that Riku turned. The boy's feet carrying him away from the sunset, off of the islet, knowing that Sora would only question him further; a reality that the silver haired teen no longer had the mental fortitude to face. Riku sought refuge from the harshness of life. So desperate was he that he ignored Sora, who shouted after him desperately but, knew better then to give chase.

Riku would return from where ever he was running, sooner rather than later. Not to soon of course, not until all thoughts of Xion had left his mind. Strange when Riku thought about it now the girls name was an anagram of Ion, the smallest structure of life and existence: something that he was now without.

* * *

"Have you made all the preparations then?" he asked, the dark smoothness of his voice chilling the very darkness shrouding his figure.

The person to whom he spoke looked up, stopping his bored fiddling; the crimson stained keychain that had been twiddling in his grasp fell to the ground with a soft chink. "Oh yeah, everything is good to go." He said, the midnight black spikes of hair jutting from his head bobbing as he spoke. The boy's dark amber eyes narrowed with delight.


	2. Bitter sweat dreaming

**A/N: Hey guys, it nice to actually be committing to something on this site, I will admit that this chapter was done fairly quickly. However i'm excited about getting to the main story. All these depressing introduction and plot set up are never to fun to write, despite how nice they sound. I do however love to for shadowing. So expect that, not that you wouldn't be expecting in it. **

**I should warn you I was in a strange mind set when I wrote this, a little depressed and sort of over imaginative. I don't know how that will effect this chapter but hopefully you all enjoy it. As always I dont own Kingdom hearts, nor any part of its story, Disney characters or square enix character. So without further ado chapter 2, please review :D**

_Speak with your tongue tied,_  
_I know that you're tired_  
_But I just want to know,_  
_Where you want to go,_  
_I may be sad, But I'm not weak,_  
_This situation is bleak_  
_And your puffy eyes never lie,_  
_Your tears come from inside._  
- I Hate This Song (Secondhand serenade)

"You know it's weird, I thought you'd be happier about this." She said with slow efficiency, a strange speaking habit she had formed while around him. As if she were trying to make each thing perfect, as though she wasn't already that in Riku's eyes.

He leaned back against the somewhat comfortable indentation of the tree trunk. The forest shadows falling on them, the light that broke through the canopy dancing against her face, moving with the branches that shifted with the cool breeze. "Why in the world would you think that?" Riku asked, leaning forward, his face hovering above hers, resting peacefully in the cradle of his lap.

Sparkling indigo eyes fluttered open, staring in the bandage covered area where his eyes should have been. Xion smiled slightly, taking in the wonder that was his appearance. Unable to help marveling as had become her usually procedure. "I took your friend from you. You're not happy about getting him back?"

Innocent as the question was, Riku couldn't help but feel he was being put under some secret test. Much the same way he had been when Xion, had asked him if she looked fat in her new cloak. "Of course I'm happy about seeing Sora again but…" leaning down a bit more Riku ran the edge of his lips against Xion's. Not quite kissing her, as he made sure to keep his lips just on the cusps of true contact. "I would rather be with you when I do."

His lips moved against hers as he spoke. Delicate skin like silk against that which was equally tender, Xion's face tinged red at the motion. Her face puckering into a pout as Riku slowly sat up straight, leaving her with nothing more than the teasing act.

"I hate when you do that." She grumbled, shifting to her stomach, supporting herself with only her left arm. Her right one placed beside Riku's head, pressing against the tree trunk.

"When I do what?" Riku asked sardonically, the corner of his mouth pulling up slightly. Forming the grin with which Xion was so use to by now.

The dark haired girl leaned into him gently, her body framing his perfectly, her legs coming up to straddle his waist; insuring that escape would not be possible. "Don't tease me." Xion whispered against his mouth, her lips pressing firmly to his, the soft taste of mint that coated his mouth touching her tongue as it slipped into him.

Riku would have pulled back at the thought of such deeply affectionate action occurring but his mind was open to the thought of losing her at last. Realization dawning on the silver haired teen, that this would be one of their last moments together with Xion. Knowing this he pressed forward, leaning down with his hands against Xion's back, resting her gently onto the ground: the tastelessness of her mouth, a bitter reminder of her false existence.

If it was wrong to love nothing, if it was wrong to cherish what was not and never would be. To waste love on something that was not even truly there. Then Riku did not want to be right. He would reject the world claiming this as so, and would gladly fade with Xion. If only the coice was his to make.

Sora would need him to though and, Riku had caused enough pain to his friend. Enough to merit such a cruel punishment as letting the one he loved disappear from his life.

Riku's mouth trailed from Xion's mouth to her cheeks, circling her face until he pressed his lips against the top of her brow. A stream of tears cascading from his eyes, collecting between them, the ground darkening, as it lapped up the production of Riku's sorrow. "I love you Xion." Was all he could manage, as a soft, almost completely repressed sob shook through Riku's body.

It was the first time he'd cried, and he did so alone, for Xion was incapable of joining him, though what little bit of heart she did have broke alongside her love's.

* * *

The covers crumpled around his waist as Riku sat up. Sleep sticking his eyelashes together as the turquoise depths opened, taking in the empty room with cold indifference. It was as Riku knew it would be though. No matter how hard he should try the thoughts of her never left. Xion was forever locked in the center of his heart. Feeding the memories they had built together perpetually into Riku's thoughts and dreams.

A loud tap threw the silver haired youth form his stupor, causing him to jump slightly. Being taken by surprise was not something Riku was use to. So when the second tap resounded form the cold plane of glass, which was his window he couldn't help but think it, was someone of importance. After all they had not only snuck up on him, but did so to get his attention without attracting the suspicion of his parents.

Riku threw his sheets off, crossing the expanse of his somewhat spacious room. Not bothering to put anything on over his navy boxer shorts. He approached the window cautiously, sliding it up in as quite a way he could, looking out into the night through the bottom screen.

"Well it's about time you heard me, I've been down here for at least an hour!" the frustration in Sora's voice shouldn't have surprised Riku. Kairi standing beside him with her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently was evidence enough to know the real reason the brunet was so annoyed.

Riku smiled down at the pair earnestly, hiding the bit of depression he had just felt. Hoping to make up for his angst indifference earlier. "Sorry I was being normal, you know getting to sleep at a decent hour, unlike you two miscreants."

"Oh can it." Sora said good-naturedly. "We were asleep, but some visitors dropped by to pick us up."

"Really?" Riku muttered, only one person's name came to mind.

Kairi piped up at last, seeming pleased now that she wouldn't have to wait unanswered in the cold of night. "It was mickey!"

"He said something about a test." Sora yawned, "I just hope its multiple choice, I haven't studied at all since we got home."

A sigh resonated in Riku's head, wanting so desperately to come out in a verbally insulting manner. Instead of cutting the boy down to size Riku chose more tactfully chosen words, "You know Sora, I don't get the feeling that's what he meant…"

* * *

"All according to plan." The dark haired boy muttered, tossing the small star shaped charm up into the air. Catching it expertly as it fell back towards the ground. He turned with a dramatic sweep. The red boots on his feet splashing into the puddles of blood the drenched the cold marble. Yellow eyes disregarding the masses of dead that he passed.

One corpse in particular standing out, the one which the dark haired boy he had just turned from. Covered in strange, multi colored armor, a keyblade clutched in hands that were now void of life.

"Now to deal with those two…"


End file.
